


Flying

by Tarlan



Category: Darklight (2004)
Genre: M/M, Trope Bingo Round 5, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William wishes he had wings like the demonicos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocialOutsider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/gifts).



> Written for **trope_bingo** prompt: wingfic
> 
> For **SocialOutsider** as I know you like this movie :)

The first time he set eyes upon the demonicos William thought it hideous; a monster created to rip flesh, and to release a deadly plague. He hadn't known Anders Raeborne before that day. He hadn't even heard of the man even though Anders' fall from grace as a scientist had been a major news item at the time. William could understand the need for revenge though, for he had felt those same burning emotions towards Lilith after the death of his son.

Lillith had taken the head of the demonicos using a trash can lid infused with darklight as a weapon, and from the brain the Faith had created a cure for the Red Plague. He thought Anders Raeborne, and the demonicos spawned from his dangerous experiments with Lilith's darklight, were gone forever. Except nothing truly died, rising into heaven or cast down into the Pit depending on the actions taken in this mortal life.

Lilith had vanquished the demonicos, sending it to hell, but when hell's gates were opened somehow it managed to claw its way back into the world, but changed in a different way.

William recalled the first time the demonicos had got inside his head, using him as a mouthpiece as he-it questioned Lilith over her choice of humanity over her own demon spawn. He had read William's thoughts too, understanding how much anger and grief still lingered inside his mind and tried to use that to drive a wedge between him and Lilith.

Perhaps those thoughts and Lilith's final choice had played upon Anders' mind, making him see beyond his fury and betrayal to the man he used to be; the man who had chosen medical research in order to help people rather than destroy them.

The demonicos was a part of Anders now and he was marked the same as Lilith, searching for redemption by joining Lilith and William.

Even in demon form, Lilith was beautiful but she had sired many hideous creatures with her darklight. Perhaps it was familiarity but over time William stopped seeing the demonicos as hideous, seeing the beauty beneath the beast, and never more so than when it-Anders allowed William to touch its surprisingly smooth scales and the soft membranes of its wings.

If he envied the demonicos at all it was for those wings and for the power of flight. He dreamed of soaring into the sky, feeling the powerful beat of those wings reverberating through his body. 

Anders skin was as soft as the wing membranes and William stroked bare flesh from waist to thigh as he leaned over to kiss him softly. Perhaps he didn't have wings like the demonicos but when Anders kissed him back and slowly brought him over the edge into a blissful orgasm, William felt as if he was flying.

END  
 


End file.
